1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper clip holders and more particularly to a novel holder for holding a stack of clips under spring pressure whereby the uppermost clip is available for dispensing through the top of the holder and incorporating a feature for loading the holder by means of an insert carrying the plurality of clips in the form of a clip magazine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practise to place paper clips in a box and a selected clip is removed from the box by the user's fingers. In other circumstances, the box is provided with an opening having a magnet whereby a plurality of the clips are held at the entrance to the storage cavity of the holder and in this position are available for grasping by the fingers of the user.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when using said conventional paper clip storage or holding devices which stem largely from the fact that the individual user must seperate a selective one of the clips from the bulk storage and this procedure generally requires holding three or four of the clips which then require replacement of the non-selected clips back into storage. This is an akward and clumbersome procedure and during the practise several of the clips generally fall or otherwise become disbursed in a disorderly manner.
A present need has existed to provide a holder or storage container for a plurality of paper clips so that the clips may be selected one at a time from storage by the user. The storage is intended to be orderly such as arranging the clips in a stack and selection of a particular clip should be one at a time rather than in additional numbers.